


One of Us

by JacobsHunter



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Feels, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: I had to. I just had to. The song he is singing is One of Us by ABBA, because what else would the Shark be singing? Enjoy, please don’t kill me.





	One of Us

Sharky took a long swig of the beer, his eyes on the stars. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. And it still hurt. It hurt knowing that so much of it was avoidable if he had just listened. It hurt watching everyone fight for their lives.  
It hurt when he thought about what he had lost.  
“What’s on your mind, Sharky,” the deputy asked, their eyes also on the sky. The two of them had formed a friendship of sorts. He was a bit uneasy when they showed up ready to barbecue cultists with him, but now, they were somewhat comfortable with each other.  
“Just thinking of all the things that have changed since the cult went stupid,” he answered.  
“You said before that you’d lost people to the cult,” they pointed out, and he nodded. “I’m guessing friends?” He scoffed.  
“Don’t have friends,” he answered. “But I had me someone. And they were perfect. They didn’t mind that I was a firebug. They didn’t mind the cats. They bailed me out every time I got arrested. They were damn good cooks, too. I was so close to having the money to buy them a ring.”  
“What happened?”  
He went quiet. What happened. What didn’t happen? He could still see your vivid eyes, so full of life and ready to take on the world. He could still hear the last words you had said to him, and his heart clenched painfully. What he wouldn’t give to still have you by his side.  
“Eden’s Gate happened,” he confessed. “They took the person who meant the most to me. They turned them into one of those deranged angels. I had to watch the person I loved, who wouldn’t hurt a soul, attack anyone without a second though. My world was taken from me, and destroyed. And I know I’ll never get that back.”  
They sat in silence for a bit, each sipping on their beer.  
“So when you fight them,” the deputy began, “when you burn them alive, it’s not just because you enjoy lighting things on fire, is it?” He shook his head.  
“I do it because they took everything from me,” he replied. “I burn them because they deserve a slow, painful death for what they did to (Y/N). I want them to feel a fraction of the pain I feel every day. I want them to see my face and know that turning me into those goddamn things is impossible.” The deputy nodded.  
“I know this sounds stupid, but do you sing?” Sharky nodded, and there was one song he just had to sing.  
“One of us is crying, One of us is lying, In her lonely bed, Staring at the ceiling, Wishing she was somewhere else instead, One of us is lonely, One of us is only, Waiting for a call, Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small, Wishing she had never left at all.”  
You had always poked fun at his love for ABBA. But he couldn’t help himself right now. The words rung far too true, and he felt the tears fill his eyes again. His heart was shattered, and he didn’t know how to put it back together. And he doubted he ever would.  
“Do you know if they’re-“  
“Hurk shot them. Put them out of their misery. I didn’t have it in me. There’s a cave nearby where they toss the bodies of dead angels.”  
“Then when all this is over, (Y/N) will get a proper burial. I promise.”


End file.
